H E A R T (HUNHAN)
by Ken794
Summary: Luhan pikir ada yang salah dengan jantungnya, tapi kenapa hanya ketika dia berada didekat Sehun? "Dok? Apa perasaan saya ikut terbuang bersana jantung lama saya?" checkmate! Bahkan tanpa kematian Luhan, Kyungsoo mendapat peluang bersama Jongin. BL YAOI HUNHAN, KAISOO, CHANBAEK.
1. Chapter 1

**HEART**

 **Cast : Sehun x Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **[20 April 2018]**_

Luhan pernah mengalami hari yang benar-benar buruk untuknya dimana dia tak bisa memejamkan mata walau dia sangat ingin tertidur, dalam benakknya selalu berpikir kenapa debaran jantungnya bisa segila ini hanya karna melihat seorang lelaki duduk dengan kemeja hitam didepan sebuah pusara dengan sebuah bunga Daisy putih ditangan nya. Luhan tak mengerti mengapa dia begitu ingin memeluk dan mengatakan pada lelaki dengan wajah datar tersebut bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Sungguh, aku bisa gila jika seperti ini. Apa penyakit jantungku kambuh lagi?"

Tidak.

e)(o

Malam ini adalah malam yang bersejarah dimana seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil mempertaruhkan hidup dan matinya didalam ruang operasi bersama bius dan pisau bedah. Dia menyerahkan semuanya pada dokter yang akan menangani ini, bagaimanapun Luhan sudah pasrah akan kehidupan nya menjalani semua ini dengan senyuman pahit yang nyatanya tak mampu menutupi sakit yang dia rasakan selama ini.

Entah malaikat mana yang rela memberikan sumber kehidupan nya kepada Luhan, jantung yang berharga, jantung yang mungkin dia rawat dengan baik semasa hidupnya dia berikan pada Luhan, genggaman tangan seseorang disampingnya menguatkan Luhan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Sungguh Luhan sangat bersyukur memiliki lelaki sebaik Kai didunia ini.

"Percayalah padaku bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, kau tau aku mungkin akan membakar rumah sakit ini jika sesuatu terjadi padamu," kekehnya diiring air mata, Luhan paham betul bahwa Jongin sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk sekedar tersenyum saat ini tapi lelakinya benar-benar bisa menenangkan ketakutan yang dialami oleh Luhan.

Lelaki dalam genggaman tangan Jongin hanya mengangguk lemah dengan senyuman lemah pula, kepalanya diusap sayang oleh sang dominan menandakan bahwa dia akan selalu bersama Luhan.

"Cukup pikirkan apa yang membuatmu tenang, janga tegang. Okay?"

Sekali lagi Jongin mendapatkan anggukan sebelum beberapa perawat membawa tubuh terbaring kekasihnya memasuki ruang operasi. Dan disanalah semua dimulai, bahkan jika Luhan sangat ingin melihat wajah malaikat pendonor jantung buatnya dia tak akan bisa karna nyatanya orang itu telah pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun malam itu, dia menutup matanya dengan senyuman cantik yang mungkin akan menawan semua orang yang melihatnya.

 _ **Kenapa aku memilih pergi? Karna aku tahu semua akan baik-baik saja tanpaku. Hiduplah dengan baik dan kabulkan permintaan terakhirku, bisakah kalian bahagia?**_

Jongin duduk memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sejak sejam yang lalu, pikiran nya tak bisa tenang memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada kekasih hatinya didalam sana, dia sedang berjuang melawan semuanya. Ini akan berjalan dengan baik bukan? Setelah ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja bukan? Luhan-nya yang manis akan baik baik saja setelah ini. Mereka bisa menjalani hari-hari mereka seperti biasanya tanpa ada lagi Luhan yang tiba-tiba sakit meremas dadanya, ini akan berakhir. Sungguh.

 _Dua bulan yang lalu._

Mata rusanya menatap layar televisi didepan ranjang nya, baju rumah sakit yang dia gunakan seakan tak berarti apa-apa melihat wajah berseri serta mata berbinar dengan mulut mengunyah potongan apel. Luhan sama sekali tak terlihat sakit, dia selalu terlihat bahagia walau kadang merasakan dadanya sesak secara tiba-tiba, tawanya memenuhi ruangan ketika televisi menayangkan beberapa kelucuan. Seorang lelaki berkulit sedikit gelap memasuki ruangan ikut tersenyum melihat kekasih mungilnya tertawa lepas, dia meletakkan buah-buahan yang dia bawa tadi disamping ranjang Luhan.

"Ouh Jongjong sudah datang?"

"Hm," Tanpa menjawab lebih lanjut Jongin duduk disebelah Luhan memperhatikan potongan apel yang hampir habis, tangan nya meraih pisau dan mengupas beberapa apel lagi untuk Luhan.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"Membeli buah di luar."

"Hng, apa ayahku sudah pulang?"

"Belum, beliau masih di Jepang mengadakan rapat."

"Hng, aku bosan."

"Mau jalan-jalan keluar sebentar?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu."

"Boleh aku membeli _bubble tea_ nanti?"

"Kita akan membelinya bersama? Kau mau rasa apa?"

"Taro."

"Habiskan dulu apel mu"

"Siap Jongjong."

Jongin hanya tersenyum lembut mengusap kepala kekasihnya, memandangi Luhan yang telah kembali terfokus pada televisi didepan nya. Dia selalu berpikir kapan semua ini akan berakhir, harusnya ayah Luhan sudah mendapatkan donor jantung itu sekarang jika saja pihak pendonor tidak membatalkan nya tadi pagi.

Luhan memandang kesekitarnya dengan takjub ketika sampai di luar, mungkin sudah lewat seminggu dia tidak keluar dari ruang rawatnya. Pantas dia jadi begitu merindukan suasana diluar, jemarinya meremas selimut kecil yang tersampir pada paha sebagai penghangat. Dibelakangnya Jongin masih setia mendorong pelan kursi yang didudukinya menuju sebuah toko bubble tea diujung jalan rumah sakit. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak ingin menggunakan kursi roda seperti ini, dia jadi merasa seakan dia adalah orang sakit sungguhan yang hidupnya sudah tak lama lagi—walau kenyataan nya memang begitu—namun Luhan sama sekali tak ingin seperti itu, dia masih ingin hidup. Untuk lebih lama lagi.

"Apa aku berat?" Luhan sengaja mulai bertanya duluan karna pada dasarnya lelaki tinggi dibelakangnya sangat jarang berbicara jika tidak diperlukan. Ia sudah paham betul dengan sikap Jongin.

"Tidak"

"Kupikir kau akan kelelahan jika terus mendorong kursiku."

"Benarkah? Kupikir malah aku hanya mendorong kursi sekarang."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar jawaban dari Jongin, sebegitu ringan kah dia sampai Jongin hanya menodorong kursi yang dia tumpangi saja? Dia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan kesal mengundang senyum manis dari yang lebih tampan.

"Kenapa babylu?"

"Kau pikir aku ini apa? Kapas?"

"Bukan aku yang bilang"

"Menyebalkan"

Mereka sampai di toko _bubble tea_ segera memesan apa yang diinginkan Luhan karna jelas Jongin sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membeli minuman berbola seperti kesukaan Luhan tersebut.

"Aku mau rasa—"

" _Bubble tea_ rasa taro"

Seseorang memotong perkataan nya membuat Luhan menoleh bingung pada orang tersebut yang berdiri disebelahnya, namun pandangan nya segera teralihkan ketika pemilik toko bertanya apa pesanan Luhan berusan.

"Aku juga _bubble tea_ rasa taro."

Seletah mendapatkan keinginan nya Luhan menatap Jongin dengan senyuman lebarnya mengucapkan terimakasih pada pemuda yang membawanya berjalan keluar untuk jalan-jalan kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan oleh yang lebih tinggi, setelah berkeliling kurang lebih setengah jam Luhan mengeluh bahwa dia lelah pada Jongin.

"Kita pulang?"

" _Hng,_ aku lelah sekali."

Jongin hanya menurut membawa tubuh kecil Luhan kembali kerumah sakit, padahal mereka berkeliling bersama dan Jongin yang mendorong kursi Luhan sementara yang sakit hanya duduk menyedot minuman nya tapi lihat sekarang siapa yang kelelahan.

"Apa berjalan-jalan menyenangkan?"

"Sangat, andai saja aku bisa melakukan itu lebih lama."

"Bersabarlah Lu, semua ini akan segera berakhir"

"Aku akan menunggu."

 _Entah itu transplantasi atau kematianku._

Luhan tersenyum kecut mengingat hidupnya sangat menyedihkan, dia bahkan merindukan masa dimana dia menjadi anak sekolah nakal seperti dulu tapi kini semua hanya tinggal angan karna nyatanya dia lemah sekali sekarang, sebuah tangan mengusap sayang kepalanya mau tak mau membuatnya mendongak menatap Jongin, lelaki itu memnundukkan tubuh menjemput sebuah kecupan manis pada dahi sebelum kembali mendorong kursi sang kekasih.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, ini akan segera berakhir."

Iya, Luhan juga selalu mengharapkan semua ini berakhir dengan cepat. Entah itu dengan kematian nya atau dengan kehidupan barunya tapi sungguh siapa yang akan bertahan dengan penyakit yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya, dia juga ingin semua ini berakhir dan menjalani kehidupan dengan tenang dan bahagia.

e)(o

Pria bermata bulat dengan balutan jas putih keluar dari ruangan operasi Luhan menemukan wajah pucat Jongin penuh tanya dan harap menatapnya, jelas sekali raut kekhawatiran terpancar dari wajah tampan tersebut menatap mata bulatnya. Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata yang berhasil membuat dunia Jongin berhenti berputar.

"Operasi nya berjalan lancar, kita hanya tinggal menunggu pasien siuman dan memeriksa keadaan nya, sejauh ini semuanya masih stabil,"

"Terima kasih banyak dokter Do."

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku Jongin, berterima kasihlah pada tuhan yang telah mengizinkan kelancaran dari semua ini," ucapnya berlalu pergi membawa setetes air mata mengaliri pipi putihnya.

Do Kyungsoo, haruskah dia mengharapkan kematian orang lain demi cintanya? Tentu tidak, dia bukan manusia sebejat itu bahkan jika Luhan mati belum tentu dia beruntung mendapatkan cinta dari kekasih pasien nya karna itulah dengan sekuat tenaga dan semua yang dia bisa dia berusaha menyelamatkan Luhan agar orang yang dia cintai bahagia bersama Luhan, anak itu harus tetap hidup untuk terus mengukir senyuman diwajah Jongin nya.

Getaran ponsel dalam sakunya menyentak lamunan Jongin, tangan nya yang masih lemah mengangkat panggilan telepon tak kalah lemahnya. Jongin bahkan tak bertenaga untuk sekedar member kabar pada ayah Luhan yang jauh disana saking kaget dan bahagianya dia.

"Iya tuan, semuanya berjalan lancar."

Air mata kebahagiaan berlomba-lomba membasahi pipinya saat mendengar ucapan syukur dari calon mertuanya disebrang sana, Jongin telah berhasil dan dia tak akan jadi membakar rumah sakit ini.

 _Dua bulan setelahnya_

Kehidupan Luhan jauh berbeda dari sebelum dia mendapatkan transplantasi jantung, Luhan yang biasanya penuh dengan canda tawa dan keriangan walau dia tengah sakit kini lebih banyak diam. Bahkan belakangan Luhan gemar sekali membaca padahal semua orang yang mengenalnya juga tahu bahwa Luhan bukanlah anak yang rajin semasa hidupnya. Luhan juga terlihat senang sekali membantu para _maid_ nya didapur dinbanding bermain game hingga tertidur didalam kamarnya.

Baik Jongin maupun ayahnya tak pernah mempermasalahkan perubahan tersebut karna nyatanya Luhan berubah pada sosok yang lebih baik sekarang. Hanya saja melihatnya jarang berbicara membuat Luhan tampak sangat berbeda, dia hanya akan berbicara bila ada kepentingan atau ada yang bertanya padanya.

Hubungan nya dengan Jongin juga sudah tidak sedekat dulu karna jongin yang pada dasarnya tak banyak bicara dulu selalu diajak bicara oleh Luhan sekarang justru saling berdiam diri hanya sesekali melempar senyum atau mungkin mengucapkan kata cinta seperlunya, mereka tak lagi seharmonis dulu.

"Jongin?" Lihat? Bahkan panggilan _Jongjong_ sudah lama menghilang dari mulut yang lebih kecil, dia tak lagi suka merengek atau manja seperti dulu yang mana membuat Jongin mau tak mau rindu dengan sosok Luhan yang dulu, tapi tidak dengan penyakitnya.

"Ada apa Luhan?"

"Kau tahu, kurasa jantung ini berbeda dengan milikku."

Jongin mengangkat alisnya kebingungan dengan penuturan halus sang kekasih, dia mendekati Luhan untuk mengambil posisi tepat didepan tempat duduk Luhan.

"Memang, itu adalah jantung orang lain _babylu_. Berbeda dengan milikmu."

"Apa karna jantung ini berbeda?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna jantung ini tak pernah berdetak sekeras dulu ketika bersamamu, perasaanku telah pergi bersamaan dengan jantungku."

Luhan berucap dingin membeku seluruh pergerakan Jongin yang mematung di lorong rumahnya, lelaki kecil itu berbalik meninggalkan kekasihnya dengan perasaan gusar takut menyakiti tapi sungguh dia tak tahan dengan hubungan mereka yang jelas tak didasari oleh cintanya. Luhan sudah tidak mencintai kekasihnya lagi.

e)(o

Matanya memandang kosong jalanan sora yang ramai dibalik jendela kaca, mobil yang membawanya melintasi sebuah pemakaman umum sebelum memasuki kawasan rumah sakit dimana Luhan harus menjalani pemeriksaan mengenai penyakitnya yang belakangan terus menunjukkan peningkatan pada hal yang lebih positif.

Mata Luhan tak sengaja menangkap seorang lelaki berkulit putih berwajah tak asing duduk sendirian membawa setangkai bunga Daisy berwarna putih. Terlihat wajah nya begitu dalam menatap sebuah nisan diantara banyaknya makam disana, seketika jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang tanpa dapat dicegah.

"Apa ini?" bisiknya lirih pada diri sendiri, pandangan nya menunduk menatap sepatunya sebelum akhirnya turun dari mobil yang membawanya.

Sepasang kakinya ia bawa menuju ruangan dokter Do, dokter yang biasanya selalu memberikan perawatan padanya. Luhan menatap mata bulat dokter tersebut tanpa berniat mengucapkan apapun seusai pemeriksaan mereka, dia hanya diam selama pemeriksaan berlangsung hingga detik ini.

"Ada keluhan tuan Lu?"

"Apa perasaanku ikut terbuang bersama jantung lamaku dok? Kenapa aku tak merasakan apapun lagi ketika aku berada didekat kekasihku?"

 _Checkmate._

Do Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan nya mendengar ucapan dingin penuh rasa penasaran dari kekasih orang yang dia cintai. Apakah takdir tengah memihaknya? Bahkan tanpa kematian Luhan sekalipun dia akan dapat berusaha mengambil hati Kim Jongin.

"A-aku tidak begitu tahu, tapi aku pernah dengar bahwa beberapa kasus transplantasi mengubah pribadi penerimanya."

Hanya tundukan lesu yang dapat Luhan lakukan sebelum air matanya turun dalam kebingungan, mengapa takdirnya begitu sulit? Sejujurnya dia hanya ingin hidup bahagia dengan orang yang dia cintai tapi justru kini rasa cintanya hilang bagai disapu angin. Harapan nya untuk membangun sebuah keluarga bahagia bersama Jongin sirna seketika.

Ditempat lain lelaki yang membawa Daisy putih tadi meninggalkan bunga tersebut pada makam yang dikunjunginya meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan wajah datar tak menunjukkan sedikitpun kesedihan nya, dia ingin menangis hanya saja dia tak ingin terlihat lemah. Dan dia juga ingat betul apa yang diucapkan pemilik makam sebelum perpisahan mereka.

" _Hiduplah dengan baik, Oh Sehun"_

Benar.

Sehun tak akan mengingkari janjinya, Sehun tak akan mengecewakan _dia_ karna itu Sehun berusaha untuk hidup dengan baik, tanpa air mata dan kesedihan. Mungkin dengan tak tersenyum akan menutupi kesedihan nya.

"Aku akan menunggu," dia bergumam seorang diri

 _entah itu kebahagiaan atau kematian._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun^^**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.**

 **Saya masih belum bisa** _ **move on**_ **dari empat postingan Oohsehun di instagram miliknya, kenapa harus tanggal 20 ya HHS? Mending yang nge BIM mundur deh hwhw**

 **Salam HUNHAN IS REAL**


	2. Chapter 2

**T**

 **Cast : Sehun x Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **[26.4.2018]**_

Dulu jauh sebelum Luhan menerima donor jantung dia benar-benar anak yang ceria, masa SMA nya bisa dikatakan sangat menyenangkan walau saat itu Jongin belum menjadi kekasihnya tapi masih menjadi salah sorang pengawalnya tapi Luhan tak pernah menganggap seperti itu karna pada dasarnya dia adalah anak yang mudah bergaul. Sebut saja Jongin adalah _bodyguard_ Luhan.

"Tuan muda, jangan terlalu bersemangat anda bisa kelelahan."

Mata rusa milik Luhan mendelik tajam kearah Jongin seakan tidak terima dengan kata-kata _bodyguard_ nya barusan, kaki kecilnya ia bawa mendekat pada yang lebih tinggi mendorong pelipis Jongin ketika tepat berada didepan nya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku dengan bahasa formal itu Jongjong."

"Maaf."

"Jangan meminta maaf, lebih baik temani aku membeli _bubble tea_."

"Baiklah, emm Lu-han," Jongin berucap tak yakin.

"Bagus, lanjutkan seperti itu."

Namun baru dua langkah mendahului Jongin Luhan merasakan denyutan pada dadanya, dia seakan telah hafal bahwa penyakitnya akan kambuh segera mencari tempat duduk untuk menenangkan diri. Luhan terduduk lemas mencoba melawan rasa sakit yang menjar pada tubuhnya, sementara Jongin dia sudah mulai mengambil ancang-ancang menggendong rusa kecil tersebut pulang kerumahnya. Luhan hanya terdiam ketika Jongin menggendongnya, rencananya gagal lagi hari ini karna dia telalu banyak berlari-lari tadi.

"A-aku tetap mau _bubble tea._ "

Dia adalah anak keras kepala tapi siapa yang mampu untuk sekedar menolak permintaan putra bungsu keluarga Lu tersebut? Tak ada. Bahkan ayahnya yang terkenal dingin dan pemarah tak mampu menolak Luhan, apalagi kakak nya Lu Yifan yang sangat menyayangi Luhan.

"Kau akan mendapatkan nya," pada akhirnya Luhan mendapatkan minuman kesukaan nya tersebut walau dia harus terus berada dalam gendongan Jongin selama kesana.

e)(o

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo Luhan berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan langkah lesu, dia benar-benar bimbang dan bingung dengan dirinya sendiri bahkan untuk sekedar menjawab telpon nya yang bordering Luhan sangat malas sekali.

"Halo."

" _Kau dimana lu?"_

"Aku mengunjungi dokter Do seperti biasa."

" _Aku menunggumu,"_ disebrang sana Jongin mengatakan bahwa dia menunggu Luhan tapi Luhan meindahkan ponselnya dari telinga menuju saku celana tanpa perlu memutuskan sambungan terlebih dahulu, sungguh dia sangat lelah dengan pikiran nya sendiri.

"Jangan tunggu aku," dia berucap menghela napas.

 _Karna aku tak akan pulang sekarang dan tak ingin pulang.._

Tanpa mempedulikan Jongin lagi Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar rumah sakit, setelah memasuki mobil Luhan meminta sopirnya berhenti didepan pemakaman. Luhan tak tahu pasti ini naluri atau takdir yang pasti langkahnya terbawa menuju sebuah makam dimana diatas makam tersebut terletak sebuah bunga daisy berwarna putih.

"Bahkan setelah kau meninggal masih ada yang menunggumu," dia tersenyum kecut mengingat wajah datar seorang pria berkemeja hitam yang mengantar daisy putih pada makan ini tadinya.

"Bae—"

"Tuan harus segera pulang karna barusaja tuan Jongin menelpon," Ucapan Luhan terpotong begitu saja ketika akan membaca nama yang tertera diatas nisan kuburan tersebut.

"Aku belum ingin pulang."

"Tapi tuan Luhan tidak boleh kelelahan."

"Aku sudah bukan Luhan yang dulu pak Jung, mengertilah," Luhan mengatakan nya setengah memohon menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar tak ingin pulang, dia menghindari Jongin walau dia sendiri tak tahu alasan nya.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri," Putusnya.

Mobil yang tadi akan melaju kerumah nya kini justru membelah kota berkeliling tanpa arah, Luhan sendiri setiap kali ditanyai oleh sopirnya hanya mengatakan 'jalan saja' tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari kaca jendela memandang dunia luar.

"Berhenti!"

Perintah Luhan adalah sebuah pernyataan mutlak yang mau tak mau menghentikan mobil yang ditumpanginya, Luhan keluar dari mobil menyipitkan matanya untuk memperhatikan dengan lebih teliti lagi seseorang yang duduk pada pagar pembatas jembatan memandangi sungai panjang ditengah kota.

Langkah kakinya berjalan mendekati pria dengan postur tubuh tinggi tersebut, Luhan tau dia adalah pria yang tadi dia lihat di pemakaman dekat rumah sakit. Tangan nya berpegagan pada pagar pembatas menghirup udara segar yang membelai wajahnya sementara sopir nya masih mengawasi dari kejauhan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh tuan muda kesayangan keluarga Lu tersebut..

"Bagaimana jika kau terjatuh?"

Orang yang disebelahnya menoleh karna jelas Luhan bertanya padanya, selain dia tak ada orang lain disini. Dia terkekeh pelan mengadah ke langit seperti menikmati apa yang dia lakukan.

"Namaku Oh Sehun, senang bertemu denganmu."

Perkenalan yang aneh tapi jujur Luhan memang membutuhkan teman saat ini, dia hanya ingin menghindar dari Jongin dan kini dia terjebak dalam debaran jantung tak karuan setelah suara berat lelaki putih disebelahnya memperkenalkan diri. Tangan kecilnya merambati dada merasakan dengan jelas detak jantung yang keras berbeda dari biasanya, ini sama seperti jantungnya ketika bersama Jongin dulu.

"Namamu?"

"Hei Sehun, apa penyakitku kambuh ya?"

"Huh?" Sehun menoleh tak mengerti dengan ucapan lelaki disebelahnya, lelaki mungil tersebut tampak memandang sungai panjang didepan mereka dengan pandangan kosong kemudian bertanya apa penyakitnya kambuh sedangkan Sehun sama sekali tak tahu lelaki ini memiliki riwayat penyakit apa.

"Ah tidak, ini hanya perasaanku saja pasti," Luhan tertawa canggung menunjukkan deretan gigi rapinya, kedua matanya tertelan oleh pipi yang cukup _chubby._

"Namaku Luhan,"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, pertemuan mereka sungguh aneh tapi Sehun menyukai nya. Senyuman indah nya itu mengingatkan Sehun pada seseorang, namanya juga indah. Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan kemudian mengulurkan tangan nya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Luhan-ssi."

"Aku juga, senang bertemu denganmu Sehun, tolong jangan terlalu formal," Luhan menerima uluran tangan tersebut dengan senyuman canggung, lagi-lagi Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Mengapa disini malam-malam?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku? hm aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri."

"Jadi aku siapa?"

"Uh? Kau Sehun tentu saja."

"Kau membutuhkan waktu sendiri tapi kau berbicara denganku Luhan."

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau terlihat seperti seorang yang akan bunuh diri Sehun."

"Andai bunuh diri bukanlah sebuah dosa, aku takut Tuhan membenciku," Sehun berucap ringan tersenyum kecut kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya pada aliran panjang sungai.

Luhan mengeratkan pegangan nya pada besi pembatas jembatan, mata nya ikut memandang aliran sungai sebelum menghela nafas dan menghembuskan nya.

"Mengapa ingin mengakhiri hidupmu jika banyak orang yang sangat ingin hidup? Lagi pula bunuh diri itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah."

" _Yeah,_ kau ada benarnya juga."

"Hm, kupikir manusia yang lari dari masalahnya dengan bunuh diri adalah seorang yang egois."

Sehun termangu mendengar pemikiran ringan Luhan, yang sepenuhnya benar. Orang yang melarikan diri dari masalah dengan bunuh diri adalah orang yang sangat egois karna hanya melenyapkan masalah dalam kehidupan nya sendiri sementara orang yang ditinggalkan nya masih memiliki sejuta masalah termasuk dengan kepergian nya.

"Kau be-nar," Sehun bahkan tak yakin dengan ucapan nya sendiri.

"Aku mengantuk," Luhan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun tanpa menoleh dan pamit apapun pada lelaki berkulit putih tersebut, dia hanya merasa perasaan nya tiba-tiba tak enak kemudian ingin menangis. Sangat ingin, dia kembali memasuki mobilnya meminta sang sopir untuk membawanya pulang. Tak ada lagi menghindari Jongin, Luhan hanya butuh sendiri tapi sungguh sendiri itu menyedihkan. Dia tak kuat.

Setelah menuruni mobilnya Luhan segera berjalan memasuki rumahnya, disana Jongin duduk memandangi ponsel nya dengan wajah gusar, masih menunjukkan panggilan pada Luhan yang belum terputus pada durasi tiga jam lewat tigapuluh enam menit. Luhan memandang ponsel Jongin yang berada di meja kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang berada didalam saku celana. Nyatanya panggilan mereka sama sekali tak tertutup sejak tadi, Luhan hanya menunduk setelahnya mendekat pada Jongin.

"Maafkan aku," hanya itu kata yang dapat di ucapkan nya sebelum menubruk tubuh Jongin dalam sebuha pelukan, sementara yang dipeluk hanya membalas pelukan Luhan dengan wajah letihnya.

Jongin bahkan tak sanggup marah, saat ini rasa leganya melihat Luhan lebih besar dari pada rasa kecewanya karna Luhan tak ingin pulang. Tubuh mungil tersebut terisak dalam pelukan nya, pada akhirnya Luhan tetap menangis walau dia sendiri tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja Luhan."

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja,_ merupakan kebohongan yang manis.

e)(o

Banyak yang berubah pada diri Sehun, dia itu pintar sekali membaca situasi sehingga orang-orang akan tertipu dengan senyuman malaikatnya, tapi hanya pada Luhan seorang dia jujur seperti tadi. Entahlah, rasanya begitu lepas ketika berbicara bersama Luhan walau anak itu tadi berbalik pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya, Sehun tak apa-apa, justru dia berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan Luhan untuk kedepannya.

Hidup Sehun dan rumah sakit adalah sebuah keterkaitan bahkan hingga _dia_ mati sekalipun. Sehun memiliki tekad untuk menemukan siapa yang kini memiliki jantung kekasih hatinya, benci? Tentu saja tapi Sehun tak akan menampakkan nya dengan mudah. Saat memasuki rumahnya Sehun disambut dengan wajah datar pria tinggi yang entah sejak kapan ada disana.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Sehun membuka sepatunya tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya.

Sementara yang menunggunya sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun berjalan melewatinya dengan tak sopan karna nyatanya dia memang lebih tua dari Sehun, anak itu berjalan ke dapur meminum segelas air putih sebelum menatap tajam pada lawan bicara yang sejak tadi memandanginya.

"Lepaskan dia Park."

"Tidak akan."

"Mengapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

"Karna aku mencintainya Oh Sehun," Sehun memutar matanya dengan malas bosan mendengar perkataan itu ribuan kali dari mulut bajingan seperti Chanyeol. Mengapa kini baru mencarinya jika sebelum ini dia di buang?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lagi, kau terlalu banyak menyakitinya."

"Aku menyesal Sehun, tak bisakah?"

"Tidak Park, aku tidak mau!"

"Kau habis mengunjungi makam seseorang? Mengapa mengenakan kemeja hitam?"

"Aku mengunjungi makammu Park Chanyeol, sekarang pulanglah"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya," ucapan Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Sehun yang hendak memasuki kamarnya, tubuh tegapnya berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan teduh menyiratkan banyak kesedihan.

"Baguslah jika kau sudah dengar."

"Jika kau mau, kita bisa mencari tahu siapa pemilik jantung itu sekarang bersama-sama."

Itu adalah tawaran yang menarik bagaimana seorang CEO besar seperti Chanyeol pasti akan dengan mudah menemukan apa yang dia cari, hanya saja Sehun ingin mencari itu dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri. Dia menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjatuhkan pandangan nya pada lantai.

"Lalu setelah tau siapa yang memiliki jantung itu sekarang aku akan apakan dia?"

"Mungkin—" Chanyeol berucap tak yakin memandang wajah sedih Sehun nyatanya tak mengasikkan, dia memang senang mengusik Sehun tapi jika teman nya seperti ini rasanya berat juga "—kau bisa menemukan cintamu lagi bersamanya."

"Bodoh!"

Sehun memasuki kamarnya dengan gerutuan sementara Chanyeol hanya menunduk pasrah karna dia gagal lagi kali ini, sungguh pria albino itu memiliki pendirian yang kuat. Tapi sekuat apapun pendirian Sehun sekuat itu pula tekad Chanyeol tak akan melepasnya, bahkan setelah dua bulan terakhir dia kembali ke Seoul dan bertanya pada Sehun hampir setiap hari. Kurang apa lagi tekad seorang Park Chanyeol?.

e)(o

"Dimana dia?"

Pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulut tuan besar keluarga Lu ketika sampai dirumahnya, dia siapa lagi yang akan ditanya oleh sang _master_ jika bukan anaknya? Dia benar-benar merindukan sosok Luhan, apalagi kini anaknya telah sehat tak lagi seperti dulu.

"Sejak pulang tadi tuan muda di kamarnya bersama Jongin, tuan."

Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya, berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang pada rumah besarnya menuju kamar sang anak, ketika tangan nya mencapai knop pintu dan membukanya Luhan tengah tertidur dalam pelukan calon menantunya. Sebuah dehaman keras berhasil membangunkan Jongin dari alam bawah sadarnya segera berdiri pelan membungkuk hormat pada atasan nya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Tadinya dia menangis saat pulang dari rumah sakit, kupikir dia belum terbiasa dengan kondisi barunya."

"Lanjutkan tidur kalian, aku juga ingin beristirahat. Dan—" Ayah Luhan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bangga nya tersenyum penuh wibawa mengundang Jongin untuk ikut tersenyum ke arahnya "—Terimakasih Kim Jongin, kau sungguh pria yang baik mampu bertahan hingga sejauh ini. Mulai besok kembalilah bekerja di kantor cabang dua."

"Baiklah Tuan."

"Panggil aku pak mulai sekarang."

"Baik Pak."

Setelah ayah Luhan keluar dari kamarnya pandangan Jongin kembali jatuh pada tubuh terlelap kekasihnya, dia mengusap surai hitam Luhan dengan sayang tersenyum lembut mengucapkan selamat malam.

"Lihat Lu? Sudah ku bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku akan kembali bekerja besok."

 _Dan kau akan bertemu dengan nya Kim, dengan Oh Sehun walau dia bukan Oh Sehun seperti yang kau tahu._

e)(o

Luhan menatap bosan buku yang berada ditangan nya, sejak pagi hingga menjelang siang seperti ini dia hanya membaca buku dan bermain _game,_ rasa bosan mulai mengganggunya hingga _mood_ nya menjadi turun. Sejak pagi juga dia tidak menemukan Jongin bersamanya, dia bangun terlalu siang hingga kekasihnya berangkat ke kantor lebih dulu juga ayahnya yang sudah pulang tapi tak sempat menyapanya.

"Aku bosan," Luhan bagaikan bicara pada dirinya sendiri karna para pengawalnya sama sekali tak menggubris keluhannya, dia kesal dan merasa terabaikan.

"Hei kalian? Apa kalian tau dimana kantor cabang Jongin?"

"Tuan Jongin bekerja di kantor cabang dua tuan muda."

Dengan wajah sumringah Luhan berjalan keluar, sebuah tas berisi _laptop_ miliknya tersampir pada punggung, dia mengenakan celana hitam selutut dengan atasan jaket kuning serta topi senada yang dipasang terbalik.

"Pak Jung, bisa antar aku ke kantor Jongin?"

"Tentu tuan muda,"

"Aku akan bermain _game_ online sambil menunggunya," Luhan memamerkan tas nya yang berisi _laptop_ pada sopir pribadinya sebelum memasuki mobil.

Nyatanya _style fashion_ Luhan tak pernah berubah, dia tetap menjadi anak dengan gaya remaja walau dia sudah berusia dua puluh tahun, Luhan menatap keluar jendela seperti biasa dia hanya diam dan tak banyak bicara.

Sampai di kantor Jongin Luhan memasuki koridor dengan langkah riang, dia hanya ingin mengusili Jongin hari ini jika saja matanya tak menangkap seorang dengan baju biru tengah menyapu dihalaman kantor tersebut, langkahnya ia bawa mendekati si penyapu yang jelas dia kenal. Jantungnya mulai berdebar tak karuan sebelum berhasil melihat wajahnya dan benar saja, Luhan tak pernah salah jika dia memang Oh Sehun.

"Hoi Oh—"

Mulut Luhan dibekap oleh tangan Sehun sebelum senyuman malaikatnya Sehun layangkan, dia melepas tangan nya melihat wajah penuh kebingungan Luhan menatapnya. Luhan menaik turunkan alis member kode sebuah pertanyaan kenapa Sehun membekap mulutnya barusan.

"Park Baram."

Sehun mengulurkan tangan nya seperti semalam hanya saja kali ini dengan nama yang berbeda, Luhan menyerngit bingung dengan perkenalan kedua mereka namun tetap menerima uluran tangan Sehun kemudian tersenyum canggung.

e)(o

"Aku menerima tawaranmu Park, tapi kau harus menggunakan caraku. Kau tahu rumah sakit tempatnya melakukan transplantasi kemarin? Kau bisa informasi disana sedangkan aku akan mencari informasi dari kantor tempat Kai bekerja. Ah ya, satu lagi aku akan meminjam margamu. Bagaimana dengan Park Baram?"

"…" Chanyeol menyahuti di sebrang sana mengambangkan senyum Sehun tang terlalu lebar.

"Deal!" putusnya.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hayoloh siapa malaikat penyelamat nyawa Luhan?**

 **Masih ada yang mau lanjut?**

 **HUNHAN IS FCKING REAL!**


End file.
